Ume Murasakida
Ume Murasakida (紫田 うめ) is one of the main heroines of Keystone Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Ume. Appearance Ume Ume is a pale girl with long black hair tied into loose braids paired with dark blue eyes. Her casual clothes consist of a long, short sleeved, black dress over a white shirt with a light blue ribbon and flat shoes. Her patisserie uniform is a puffy sleeved white shirt with a purple apron and bow with a knee-length black skirt. Her shoes are black Mary-Janes and white, frilled socks that reach her shins. Mew Ume As Mew Ume her hair and eyes turn purple and she grows a whale shark fin on her back. Her outfit is a purple leotard with a translucent black skirt. Her flat shoes are black. She also has purple garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with black lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, which resembles two fish tails forming a circle, is on her inner thigh. Personality Ume is a quiet girl who prefers to be alone. She can most often be found with her nose in a crime novel and completely unaware of the world around her. Abilities Transformation (TBA) Weapon and Attack Ume's weapons are the UmeTanets, a pair of purple and black castanets.. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is on both castanets. Her attack is Ribbon Ume Cling, in which she shoots a black liquid from her castanets that sticks to her target and is very difficult to remove. Etymology Ume is the Japanese word for 'Plum'. Murasakida is made up of two kanji. Murasaki, which means 'purple' and Da, which translates to 'field' or 'plain'. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Rachel Wilson/Mew Rachel *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Pina Murasakida/Mew Pina *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Lǐ Zi ZǐTián (紫田李子, ''ZǐTián Lǐ Zi)/Mew Mew Lǐ Zi (貓貓李子, Māo Māo Lǐ Zi) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia *Whale Sharks can be found in all tropical seas. Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Purple Mews Category:Mews with Fish Genes Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Keystone Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages